Tu sonrisa en navidad
by BerserKer7
Summary: Una sonrisa es más que suficiente para amar, y un regalo puede cambiar todo, K tendrá que arreglárselas para darle algo bueno a Kula, pero el podrá lograrlo.


**Hola otra vez, soy BerserKer7 y como ya casi es navidad quise sacar esta idea de mi cabeza, es un one–shot, ojala les guste, feliz navidad por cierto.**

**KOF no me pertenece ni los personajes, Solo lo hago para entretener.**

**Tu sonrisa en navidad.**

La época de navidad, sí que es una gran temporada, las personas se llevan bien entre sí, se puede apreciar el ambiente de felicidad en el mundo, todos esperan regalos y sonrisas, pero siempre antes de navidad está el famoso intercambio de regalos, en casa de K´ Dash se está organizando el intercambio, se encontraban ahí presentes, Whip, Diana, Kula, Maxima, Foxy, y obviamente K´, -Vamos K´ saca tu papel para saber quién te toco-, dijo Whip sonriente, -Tsk! Que fastidio- dijo K´ el amargado, cuando sacó el papel y vio quien le toco todos quedaron sorprendidos, -Jajaja vaya que eres todo un pillo amigo- dijo Maxima burlándose de K´, le había tocado darle regalo Kula, sí que era un problema para K´, -¡CALLATE! (o demonios)- todos sabían que K´ no era el mejor escogiendo regalos, -Muy bien Kula te toca-, Whip le dio el pequeño frasco para que sacara un papel y viera quien le toco, -Vaya, me salió K´-, era un intercambio mutuo, vaya problema para K´, no solamente tenía que arreglárselas para regalarle algo, si no que tenía que recibir algo de parte de Kula, los dos se amaban en secreto, bueno casi, obviamente todos sabían, -Tendrás que darle a Kula un gran regalo si no quieres que te mate Dash- dijo Diana amenazándolo, -Vamos no seas tan mala de todos modos sabemos que Dash no le importa Kula- dijo Foxy tratando de hacer estallar a K´, -¡CALLENSE! LES DEMOSTRARE QUE ME IMPORTA KULA MÁS DE LO QUE CREEN!-, nadie se esperaba tal reacción de parte de K´ había demostrado que sentía algo por ella a todos, Kula solo enrojeció y también pensaba en que le iba a regalar a K´.

K´ salió de la casa y fue a dar un paseo a la plaza mientras meditaba lo que estaba pasando, -Vaya que problema el mío, ¿Qué voy a regalarle a esa niña?- se veía ridículo hablando solo en público pero no podía concentrarse en esos momentos, pensó en regalarle dulces o alguna prenda pero eso era algo muy simple, en eso un conocido se topó con él, -¿Pero qué…? DEMONIOS FIJATE POR DONDE VA…! Espera, ¿Dash?- de todos los que podían ser era nadie más que Kyo Kusanagi, -Demonios Kusanagi ahora no estoy para pelear-, era raro ver a K´ tan nervioso, o mejor dicho rechazar una pelea contra Kyo, -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan pensativo?-, -Nada solo que en el intercambio tengo que darle algo a Kula-, oír a K´ decir el nombre de Kula sin decirle niña o mocosa era algo sorprendente, -O vamos Dash, ven vamos a platicar-, Kyo quería ayudar a K´ en su problema, de todos modos, él ya tenía experiencia con su novia Yuki, fueron a sentarse a una banca de la plaza, -Entonces Dash, que piensas regalarle a tu novia-, -¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA CALLATE!- K´ estaba enojado por la pregunta que Kyo le había hecho, -Vamos no engañas a nadie diciendo eso, todos sabemos que la amas-, Kyo sabía que le gustaba, bueno todos lo saben, -Ese es el problema Kusanagi, quiero sorprenderla-, van a llover pavos, primero K´ dejo de llamar a Kula por sobrenombres, luego admitió que le gustaba y ahora quiere sorprenderla, muchos pensarían que estaba enfermo, pero por ella el haría todo con tal de verla feliz, -Bueno Dash, tienes que darle algo que le gusté mucho, por ejemplo algo que siempre quiso o que trataba de conseguir-, en eso K´ se levantó de golpe de la banca, -¡PERO CLARO CANDY!- salió corriendo, -Espera Dash…!-, -Gracias Kusanagi!- dijo energético K´, se le había ocurrido el mejor regalo para Kula, ya hace más de 1 año que Candy se destruyó y en todo ese tiempo Kula había estado buscando sus piezas en basureros y bodegas cercanas al lugar del impacto, -Bien hora de empezar a buscarte Candy-, K´ había llegado a un basurero cercano del lugar, al día siguiente todos estaban en la sala de la casa preocupados, -Demonios donde estas K´ Dash-, Whip estaba furiosa, ya desde noche se había ido y no había regresado, -Debió haber escapado- opino Diana, -Seguro fue a comprar algo para Kula, de todos modos hoy es el intercambio y nosotros ya compramos los regalos, -Estoy muy preocupada, ¿y si le pasó algo?- dijo Kula muy nerviosa, en eso la puerta se abrió y era K´, estaba sucio y se veía muy cansado, -¡K´¡ ¿¡Dónde estabas hermanito!? ¡MIRATE ESTÁS SUCIO!- Whip estaba furiosa por ver a K´ así pero se sintió aliviada, -Por fin, ahora a trabajar-, llevaba una bolsa en su espalda, se la pasó toda la noche buscando en el basurero las piezas , K´ se dirigió al garaje para empezar a armar a Candy, ya que aparte de las piezas de Kula y las que él había encontrado, halló la pieza más importante de todas, su memoria, -Bien ahora a empezar-, pasaron varias horas que ya se había hecho un poco noche y K´ solo le faltaba ponerle la memoria a Candy para que funcionara y esperaba que pasara, -Aquí voy…-, los ojos robóticos de Candy se encendieron y K´ nunca había estado tan feliz de construir algo, -Reanudando sistemas… Activado, nombre clave… Candy-, ya estaba encendida por fin, -Hola Candy, que bueno verte de nue…-, Candy al no estar todo ese tiempo encendida recordaba que su objetivo anterior era eliminar a K´, -¡ERES K´ DASH MUERE AHORA!-, -NO NO NO NO ESPERA CANDY!- por suerte para K´ la había atado en una mesa para que no se moviera ninguna pieza de su lugar al momento de armarla, -¡TE LO EXPLICO LUEGO AHORA TENEMOS QUE IR A LA SALA A DARLE SU REGALO A KULA!, Candy analizó a K´ y vio que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño, -Bien Dash me vas a explicar que está pasando y que asunto tienes con Kula-, después de un rato de explicaciones y de decirle cuanto tiempo había pasado subieron a la sala.  
Todos ya estaban preparados para el intercambio, -Ya todos dimos los regalos y K´ todavía no sale de ese garaje- dijo Maxima desesperado, -Seguro no quiere verme…- dijo Kula tristemente, a lo que Diana y Foxy ya estaban preparando sus espadas para ir en contra de K´, la puerta se abrió y era el, -Perdón por la tardanza, Kula feliz navidad…-, Candy salió y al ver a Kula las 2 estaban más que felices, -¡CANDY! ¿ENSERIO ERES TÚ?-, -Claro que soy yo, mucho tiempo sin vernos Kula-, dijo Candy saludando a Kula, -¿Pero cómo es que tu…?-, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la interrumpió K´, -Ese es mi regalo para ti Kula…-, -Dash me reconstruyo al parecer y me explicó todo-, Kula estaba a punto de llorar de alegría, fue cuando le dio su regalo a K´, era una pequeña caja, la abrió y era un collar con una cruz en él, -Sí que es lindo el collar, gracias- dijo K´, -No es nada comparado con lo que tú me diste K´…- dijo Kula avergonzada, -Pero de que hablas?, tú me diste el mejor regalo que nadie me pudo haber dado, me dedicaste tu sonrisa…- las palabras de K´ eran más que suficientes para que todos se sorprendieran, -Bueno al final si cumpliste tu promesa K´- dijo Diana sin llamarle Dash, -Vaya K´… no sabía que… ni siquiera puedo entenderlo- tartamudeaba Whip tratando de analizar lo que estaba pasando, -Kula hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo y ya no quiero huir más, que todos se enteren, ¡TE AMO!- tales palabras hicieron que Kula derramara lágrimas de felicidad, -¡Yo también te amo K´!- Candy, Diana y Foxy estaban impactadas de las palabras, -Bien, si no la haces feliz te matamos-, dijeron las 3 amenazando nuevamente a K´, después de todo eso, todos se fueron a cenar, celebraron, y para K´ era algo nuevo sentir la felicidad en él, después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Kula y K´, -Gracias por reconstruir a Candy…- dijo Kula sonrojada, -Con tal de verte sonreír haría todo-, miraron hacia arriba y vieron el típico muérdago, -Supongo que como tradición deberíamos…- Kula fue interrumpida por un beso sorpresa de K´, fue un pequeño beso, pero cuando se separaron, empezaron a besarse más y más, apasionadamente, fundidos en ese enorme beso, terminando esos besos K´ dijo: -Kula quiero que sepas que te amo, pienso en ti más que cualquier otra persona, y lo que más amo es tu sonrisa- esas palabras conmovieron a Kula, -K´ no necesitas decirlo, yo te amo más que eso, y espero que toda mi vida la pase contigo, ese es mi deseo-, dicho esto se fueron a su cuarto a dormir, no sabemos lo que puede pasar con ellos solos en su cuarto.

No era de sorprenderse de todos modos se aman, ya en su cama K´ comenzó a decir en su mente, -Te amo, quiero verte feliz junto a mí, este día fue maravilloso, pero lo que más amé, fue tu sonrisa en navidad…-

**¿Y bien que les pareció? Pásensela bien en navidad, hasta el próximo fic.**


End file.
